For a variety of ground based military operations, prime movers such as tanks or armored personnel carriers, as well as trucks and the like, are required to tow trailers and other vehicles. Towing by prime movers is typically done over rough terrain and subject to the associated difficulties. Also, add-on components, such as armored fuel tanks, are often fitted to the rear of the prime movers. These components hinder the prime movers' ability to turn when towing another vehicle. Special tow bars can be used to connect towed vehicles to prime movers, but these tow bars interfere with the opening of doors, hatches or ramp ways on the prime movers.
We facilitate using prime movers to tow vehicles by our assembly of a new pintle extender with a standard military pintle. Our extender has a deployed position and a retracted position. In the deployed configuration, the extender places the pintle further rearward of the prime mover than add-on components attached thereto. In the retracted configuration, our extender allows a ramp, door or hatch cover to be opened or closed. In either configuration, the extender is disposed so as to have minimal risk of contacting the ground even when the prime mover traverses rough terrain. Further, the extender's design minimizes the new hardware and modifications to the prime mover needed to accommodate installation.